Jax hates his friends, his job, and his life
by sektorcyraxsmoke
Summary: Set during MK9. Jax struggles to survive the Outworld Invasion. Between dealing with Sonya and Cage, Nightwolf's terrible leadership and the Black Dragon's random attacks, who knows what will kill this guy.
1. Chapter 1- Meet the cast

**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat and all of it's characters are owned by Netherrealm Studios and Warner Brothers.**

 _ **Jax hates his life, his job, and his friends.**_

Outworld's Invasion was underway the Defenders of Earthrealm were just standing around an abandoned church, their base of operations doing absolutely nothing.

Jax's best friend was Sonya though it was clear she was just there because she wanted his coveted Major Rank when he dies.

~Flashback~

*Ermac appears before Jax, Sub-Zero, and Sonya in the Soul Chamber*

Jax: Ermac! (Grabs him) Gotcha!

Ermac: (Catches him with telekinesis)

Sub-Zero: Go Jax, you got him on the ropes.

Sonya: (Filing her nails)

Jax: Guys help me! I can't control my arms!(Arms flailing)

Sub-Zero: Those are some pretty **COOL** dance moves Jax!

Jax: Help! Help! Help! (His arms explode)AAGGHH!

Sub-Zero: Shit, didn't see that coming.

Jax: You guys just stood there while I got my arms offed. What the Fuck?!

Sub-Zero: You need to **CHILL** man.

~End Flashback~

She was hanging out with Johnny Cage a lot. He was annoying. He pretended to be Jax's friend to get closer to Sonya that much was obvious. When they were together he was relieved. More time to brood. But then there was Smoke.

Smoke: Us Lin Kuei need to stick together Jax!

Jax: I'm not a part of the Lin Kuei!

Smoke: That's right we left! More stealthful than the night, and deadly than the dawn!

Jax: (Face palms)

Jax leaves that part of the church to get more brooding time. Unfortunately Smoke followed him, talking endlessly about Lin Kuei politics. Nightwolf just sat on the bench drinking generic brand soda pop.

Nightwolf: Hey Jax, get me another soda will you?

Jax: Why can't Smoke get it?

Nightwolf: Did I say "Smoke get me a soda"?

Jax: Just because Raiden made you second in command doesn't mean you get to abuse your power dude.

Nightwolf: If I start to care, I'll let you know. (belches and throws can in recycling bin)

*Jax and Smoke walk away toward the cooler area.*

Smoke: It's okay Jax. I'm going to find Raiden and narc on Nightwolf for drinking all the Soda. (Teleports away*

Jax: Thank you Lord.

*Jax takes a can out of the cooler when Stryker appears out of nowhere with his arms crossed.*

Stryker: What do you think you're doing Jax? Raiden said only two sodas a day per person.

Jax: I've only had zero sodas today, back off man.

Stryker: I've seen you grab two.

Jax: Those were for Nightwolf, I'm just doing what I'm told.

Stryker: Well he is on his fifth soda. He shouldn't be having anymore. You need to put that down now!

Jax: (Puts it away.) Well why don't you tell him that.

Stryker: Well I will! (Walks away)

The newest Defender and Stryker's was an authoritarian with the rules. The other day he shot at Jade's feet because she forgot to wipe the blood off of her heels. Speaking of Jade she was alright. She was always throwing herself at Jax. Seems amazing, one problem though, he was already married, oddly enough to a women who looked a little like Jade.

Jade: (Walks by Jax) Hey Jax.

Jax: Hey (Jax said in his broody tone as he kept walking)

*Jade walks past him three times*

Jade: Hey Jax we keep bumping into each other, it must be fate.

Jax: That's just you quickly turning around every time we pass each other.

Jade: Are you stalking me?

Jax: Nope, your heels just give away you're movements Jade. You're not hiding anything.

Jade: Well um (blush) I think I left the popcorn on(runs away).

Jax: What am I gonna do with Jade. (He pulls out a smoke)

Stryker: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! No smoking in the church.

Jax: (puts it away) What do you want Stryker?, You talk to Nightwolf?

Stryker: Watch your tongue Major, and yes I did.

*Jax noticed the Tomahawk sticking out of Stryker's shoulder.*

Jax: Didn't go so well huh?

Stryker: As soon as Raiden comes back I'm reporting him as a bad leader who abuses his-

*To Jax this sounded like*

Stryker: I'm telling on Nightwolf for being a meanie and not sharing his toys and drinking all the Soda and-

*Back to Stryker*

Stryker: Not considering the rations of the other survivors.

Jax: Survivors? This isn't Walking Dead! We're not trying to survive were trying to kick Shao Kahn's stupid ass back to Outworld.

Stryker: And how long do you think that will take?

Jax: In four hours we'll either have succeeded or failed.

Stryker: Bullshit! I saw a zombie just down this hallway. This is a full blown zombie apocalypse.

Jax: That's because Raiden's dumb ass thought to share a hideout with a blood cult.

Stryker: Well as long as where here, we're gonna follow the rules.

Jax: And who made these rules?

Stryker: Raiden for our own protection.

Jax: Raiden made those rules for shits and giggles man. He doesn't even follow them himself. A few hours ago he was smoking a joint, listening to Bob Marley, while-

*Stryker had left Jax to go harass Jade midway through his speech.*

Stryker: Raiden said shorts are to be no higher than index finger length.

Jade: I can't fight wearing those stupid clothes you have on. Screw that.

Stryker: Well you can't be walking around dressed like that. It's way to distracting.

*Jax ignored them and kept walking.*

Eventually he found himself on top of the cathedral with fellow brooders Kitana, and Liu Kang. Liu Kang was depressed at the death of his shaolin brother Kung Lao, one person that Jax considered a friend. Kitana wasn't really depressed, she was just acting that way to get inside Liu Kang's pants. Jax respected that.

Jax: Scoot over

*Kitana makes room for him and that sontinue's to brood. Peace lasts until.*

Stryker: Jax, Nightwolf needs you!

Jax grunted. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2- Enter the Black Dragon

Chapter 2

Jax: You want me to what?

Nightwolf: I'm sorry, I didn't know Ermac blew up your ear drums as well. I WANT YOU TO GO TO THE WAREHOUSE ON-

Jax: After that!

Nightwolf: I'M SENDING YOU ON THE MISSION WITH JOHNNY CAGE AND SONYA! YOUR BEST FRIENDS!

Jax: They aren't my best friends well Cage isn't but- listen I can do this by myself.

Nightwolf: I KNOW BUT-

Jax: Shut up with that. I can hear you just fine.

Nightwolf: I know but we need to get them out of here. They're bothering our teammates with their love fluff. We are all trying to maintain a grim perspective on life since Kung Lao just died and we can't do that when they're slowly falling for each other. Take them somewhere, find them a room on the way there, just get it done Jax.

*Johnny walks in with Sonya, arm in arm*

Johnny: Sup Jax. I heard we're gonna take on the Black Dragon. You better be careful I hear these guys are **armed** (points at Jax's arms) and dangerous!

Sonya: (slightly nudges Johnny ) Don't talk to my friend like that. (laughs)

Johnny: Sorry ma'am should I use my fake British accent?

Sonya: (Giggles)

*Jax grabs his mouth in disgust of all the fluff. Nightwolf throws him a paper bag*

Nightwolf: Woah, Woah, use this Briggs. Imagine the mess Stryker would have to clean up if you puked all over the floor.

Stryker: WHAT! I JUST CLEANED THE TOILETS! (Stryker yelled from the other room.)

Jax: (Grabs bag.) Fine let's go!

*And so Johnny Cage drove them on a very slow ride over there, in his Ferrari, with Sonya in the back seat and Jax in the back with fast food wrappers and other junk.*

Johnny: So tell me how you guys met this Kano creep again.

Sonya: Well…

~Flashback to Special Forces briefing where Kano walks in. ~

Kano: 'Allo mates! Kano's the name. I'm a new recruit. Have an ID an' everything.

Jax: Like I care. Just take a seat with the other recruits- Wait what's with that Black Dragon Tattoo?

Kano: Oh this? Uh… Back when I was a teenager, I was wild. Yeah that's it. That answer your question?

Jax: Whatever just get out of here.

*So Kano does just that.*

Sonya: (whispers to Jax) I think that guy is up to something.

Jax: Gee you think? Most new recruits don't dress like they just walked of the set of Survivor Outback. And I can't get over that tattoo.

Sonya: And he's taking notes. What kind of weirdo does that? You need to keep an eye on him.

Jax: If he tries anything. I'll break his face.

~End Flashback~

Sonya: And so Jax finally caught him and broke his face, and let him get away and come back with a laser eye that he used to kick both of our asses with.

Jax: I left him to tend to the others, those guys were about to drown in acid.

Sonya: Gee! What do you care about cannon fodder.

Jax: The whole reason you're mad at him is because-

Sonya: He killed my partner! (grasps her fists angrily)

Jax: Well guess what, a raccoon killed your last partner and got away. You never held a grudge then.

Sonya: That was different. Raccoons have no sense of right and wrong.

Jax: It laughed as it ran away!

Sonya: How do you know?

Johnny: Well were here.

*And they were there, at an abandoned warehouse where the Black Dragon were readying shipments, a place where Sonya would finally have her final show down with Kano. They moved quickly around the building andthey saw Kano through a window. With Kano, there was Jarek(his star pupil), Tremor(the earth ninja), Tasia(twinbladed assassin), and No-Face(pyromaniac with scars)*

Johnny: So who are the other four with Kano.

Sonya: They're Jax's problem. We go in and we get Kano.

Jax: Fine.

*Jax had a long history with the other four gang members*

Kano: Alright mates, we're almost done here. We load them and we move to the underground warehouse.

Jarek: So… Why do they need weapons?

Tremor: Yeah! Can't they breathe fire or something?

Kano: (spits) As it turns out. Shao Kahn wants to embrace the future. And not just Modern Warfare, I made him a twitter account earlier today. He and Sindel are on it constantly.

Jarek: What the hell is twitter?

Tremor: Yeah, you know this story is set in 1995 right?

Kano: That's not what I was told.

Sonya: (jumps through window) Time to die Kano!

*Jax and Johnny walk in through front door as the Black Dragon readies for battle*

 **Thank you for the favorites and follows everyone. Please continue to do so and Read and Reply to let me know what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Dragon's Bite

**What a long hiatus. I never forgot about this story. Even if I don't get comments or reviews, I am determined to finish this story. For me, for the story's three followers and for everyone else that wants to read. Enjoy the third chapter.**

*Jax, Johnny Cage, and Sonya walk into their home base with their heads down. As Nightwolf sat with Liu Kang, Kitana, and Jade eating a pizza at their meeting table.*

Jade: Hey everyone! Nightwolf ordered a pizza!

Johnny: Not in the mood. (sad face)

Liu Kang: It has cream cheese.

Johnny: Suddenly in the mood. (grabs a slice)

Nightwolf: Didn't I send you on a mission? How did that go?

~Flashback~

Jarek: Alright guys I got a plan!

(Snickering)

Kano: You 'ear that everyone, Jarek has a plan. Everyone res-(gets shadow kicked through storage crates by Johnny, as him and Sonya move into whale on Kano while he is on the ground)

Jarek: Yeah, I hope they mess up the other half of your face too, you son of a bitch!

Tasia: You mean his bad side?

Tremor: No. I think he's talking about the metal side.

Tasia: Ouch! Good one (high fives Tremor, and then grabs her hand in pain)

(Everyone laughs)

No-Face: Ah… Yeah we hate Kano. Wait Briggs is here! Everyone attack!

Jarek cannonballs into Jax, but Jax catches him in a ball and throws him into the side of a storage crate. Tasia runs toward Jax and moves to slash at him, but he catches the sword in his palm. From behind Jarek kicks his leg forcing him to his knee. Tasia brings down her blade on him, but he blocks it with his metal arms and punches her in the face.

Tasia: Ouch! Having metal arms is cheating. You're a cheater! (She wipes the blood from her mouth and pulls out another sword, now dual wielding.)

Jax: Yeah you're right, sorry let just take them off real quick. (Jax presses a few buttons on his arm and lets it beep a few times before flipping her off) Oh! Looks like they don't come off, they're stuck.

Jarek: That's not fair. We never fought you with metal arms.

Jax: Last time we fought, you had both of my hands tied behind my back.

Jarek: It isn't the same.

Tasia: Yeah! You're totally broken!

Jax: Whatever.

Jarek pulls out his twin knives and he and Tasia both charge toward Jax, and as they do Jax does his signature ground pound, knocking both of his opponents off balance and shaking the whole warehouse. As the place shakes No-Face is knocked off balance and Tremor stands completely unmoved with his arms crossed.

No-Face: Should we uh, help them.

Tremor: No. They have this.

Jax moves toward Tasia, she kicks him away and charges at him with her dual blades, he catches one with each hand and breaks them with his thumb, before multi-slamming Tasia, and then throwing her aside. Jax gets a knife in his back by Jarek, fortunately for Jax, it hit the part of his back covered in metal. Jax than walks toward Jarek as Jarek throws his other knife and Jax dodges it, grabs Jarek by his neck and punches him out.

Jax: So far so good.

The whole warehouse combusts into flames suddenly and No-Face hops onto a storage crate and starts spraying his flame like a madman.

Jax: Guys crazier than Sektor. (Jax is hiding behind a crate)

No-Face: That guy stole my style and my flamethrower. No literally he stole my flamethrower. I was minding my own business walking-(gets punched out by Jax)

Jax: Three down, one to go.

Just then the whole warehouse shook with great intensity.

Tremor: I've been waiting for this day Major Briggs. The day when I can finally pay you back in full for imprisoning me.

Jax: I imprisoned everyone here, what makes you so special.

Tremor: I had a clean record Major! And you went and FUCKED it up when you defeated and arrested me at Disney Land. So thanks asshole.

Tremor's hands transformed into rocks as he ran toward Jax swinging his arms recklessly in a warehouse that is now on fire. Jax dodged as fast as he could but he took a few hits. Tremor walked towards him, conjured up a big boulder from the ground and prepared to crush him with it. Jax rolled out of the way and started throwing sonic waves at his opponent. Tremor responded by throwing lava rocks at him. Jax retailed with a ground pound. Tremor chuckled and pounded the ground even harder.

Tremor: I have mastered the elements of the Earth. Do you really think you can outperform me in quakes?

Jax: Worth trying.

Jax presses a few buttons on his arm and pounds the ground so hard, it sended the unconscious Black Dragons up in air and managed to stun Tremor. Jax then jumps over and claps his hands over Tremor's head, knocking him out cold. Jax walks over to the fire alarm and pulls it, triggering the sprinklers to douse the flames in the now wrecked ware house. Jax limps over to wear Sonya and Johnny were fighting Kano to find Sonya shrugging.

Sonya: He got away!

~End Flashback~

Jax: Kano escaped not long after the fight had started and they just waited while I got my ass kicked to-

Nightwolf: Yeah I don't care that mission was irrelevant anyway.

(Jax slowly walks away with his head down.)

Nighwolf: Hey wait a minute; I have an important mission for you! I need you to go to Pizza Den and get me a free refill.

Jax: Send someone else!

Nightwolf: Fine. Hey Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade. I need that refill. (shakes glass)

Kitana: What if we are needed here.

Nightwolf: Nonsense. We have Jax here.

 **End Chapter. Please read and review. Please. Reviews are like candy. I need them!**


End file.
